Enterprise storage systems employ disk arrays that are physically independent enclosures containing a disk array controller, a disk cache and multiple physical disk drives. The disk array controller manages the physical disk drives and exposes them to connected computer systems as logical data storage units, each identified by a logical unit number (LUN). Enterprise storage may be provided through a cloud environment such that shared storage resources are provided on-demand (e.g., over a wide area network (WAN)) to computers and other devices.
Cloud-based storage can provide accessibility, replication of data, and seamless failover, among other advantages. However, considerable time may be required to retrieve data from cloud storage. For example, large physical distances may need to be traversed to satisfy a read request. As another example, multiple read requests to different data blobs may be required even when data is read from contiguous logical block addressing (LBA) addresses. High read latency can, in turn, reduce the performance of applications and operating systems making read requests to the cloud-based storage system, because data cannot quickly be retrieved for use.